A New Threat
by Sniper Wulf
Summary: A wolf cub is raised by Robotnik with lies that Sonic killed his father. For ten years he has been trained for one purpose, to kill.*FINAL CHAPTER IS UP*A/N: This is my first attempt at a Sonic fic, please be gentle with the reviews.
1. The Project

A/N: I own none of these characters except for Sniper Wulf. All other characters are owned by Sega. Other then that, please enjoy, and R/R.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Robotnik stared through the glass shield watching his latest achievement. For ten long years he had been supplying resources for this project. Now it is almost complete, one more week and he'll have the perfect killer. He sniggered to himself at his genius. A telekinetic sniper; with this he could finally rid himself of Sonic. The wolf behind the glass made another shot at the hologram simulation. It blew a hole through a buildings wall to reach its target, Mecha-Sonics heart. The bullet penetrated the armor plating and passed through the other side; then it began to glow blue; it turned around and made a head shot right between the eyes. Robotnik smiled and laughed out load. "Good job, Tobias, you've gained complete control of your powers," Robotnik said over an intercom. "Thanks Uncle Robotnik," the wolf cried back, he was happy that he was praised and had a large smile on his face. "Your aim has become perfect my boy, although there was nothing wrong with it before," Robotnik said, already planning what to do with his newly formed weapon. He began to drool at what his first target was to be. Tobias walked into the room placed his gun beside the door. He was only fifteen and was already the best sniper to exist on all of Mobius, but he was happy with the praise he received from his Uncle. "So how would you like to go after the real thing?" Robotnik asked. "I'd like nothing better than to pierce the heart of that cold heartless bastard that killed my father," Tobias answered with a snarl curling his lips, "Could you tell me how he did it?" "But you know the story, he killed your father," Robotnik said. "Yeah, but.I want it fresh in my mind when I tear his black heart from his chest," Tobias said clenching his fist. "Alright, alright, no need to be violent," Robotnik said with a fake sigh of discomfort, "Your father and I were enjoying a nice day in his village sharing stories of times since past, when this Sonic came tearing through the village, he was looking for your father, he said something about a money, when your father refused to give any to him, Sonic promised to leave and never ask him or his family for any money ever again, but that was before he did a full circle and plunged his hand into your father's chest, you were inside at the time, I had to keep you there until they put your father away. The shock to your system was more then enough to force you into a coma, but when I told you what happened you went into shock and didn't remember anything that happened." Robotnik finished the story and laughed inwardly to himself at this facade. He knew that Sonic wouldn't kill anyone besides Robotnik himself. "Thanks Uncle, do we have any idea when the next raid will be?" Tobias asked Snively, who sat in the corner mumbling to himself about how unethical it was that a wolf was held in higher respect then a human. "No, there are no dates as to when or where it will be," Snively replied with disgust. Just then the complex shook with an explosion, a few pieces of ceiling fell to the grounds. Tobias Smiled wickedly, "There will be blood spilt before this day is through," He yelled. "Tobias, your name is too plain, you'll go by the codename Sniper Wulf from now on," Robotnik told him. "'Sniper Wulf,' I like it, it states my profession and how dangerous I am," Tobias stated. He grabbed his rifle and looked at the map with blinking red spots. His smile widened making him look psychotic. He ran out the door, loading the rifle with a box of normal bullets Snively had replaced with his psychically induced ones that he could control. 'That'll teach him not to mess with me,' Snively thought to himself.  
  
Sonic was dashing through the complex setting up bombs while Sally waited for him to return. He ran into few SWATBots, which surprised even him. Their last raid hadn't done that much damage as to stop, production of the SWATBots, had it. He raced back to Sally's position to give her the okay on everything. "Okay Sal, it's been set up, you can blow it," he said to her as he pulled up to her. He was about to make a comment, but was cut short when he heard and felt a bullet graze the tip of his quills. He looked for the source only to find nothing. The explosions drowned out any sounds he was listening for. Another bullet whizzed by his face. This time he felt it more then heard it. It grazed the tip of his nose. Sally saw this and told him to make a run for it. She hopped into his arms and soon they were already entering the forest. Before they could reach the forest Sonic flew forward, he spun around in mid air and took the blunt of the fall. A shot had grazed his thigh. "Ugh," Sonic grunted, how could anyone get a good shot on him, it's just not possible. Another shot blazed a trail into his arm, causing excruciating amounts of pain as it passed into the bone. Sally didn't know what was happening; she only saw the blood running down Sonics arm and leg. He managed to roll out of the path of another bullet as it hit the ground where his head would have been. He got back up and started to make another dash into the woods with Sally. A bullet whizzed pass his leg as he dashed. Whoever this person was he was an excellent shot.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R/R, if you like it, I will continue. 


	2. The Plan

A/N:I own none of these characters except for Sniper Wulf. Sega owns all other characters. Other then that, please enjoy, and R/R.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
Sniper Wulf cursed his luck, 'Snively will pay for this joke, Sonic should be dead by now, and I would have had my revenge,' he thought to himself seething. A though struck him as odd. When Sonic fumbled to the ground, he didn't allow that girl in his arms to come to any harm. That didn't sound like the Sonic Robotnik spoke of. Sonic was cold, heartless, and cared about no one else, but him self. Maybe it was just the bullet that spun him around. Yeah, that was it, nothing more but a fluke. Back to Snively's torture, what to do.  
  
"SNIVELY!!!" Robotnik yelled, his mouth foaming. "Yes sir?" Snively asked knowing what Robotnik was so pissed about, and fearing the consequences, he hadn't thought his plan through thoroughly. "What is this I hear about you switching Toby's bullets?" Robotnik asked, in his mind he had already thought of a proper punishment. "Well sir, i-t wasn't m-my f-fault that the bullets he picked up were n-next to his 'special' brand," Snively said trying to think of an excuse his Uncle would buy. Sniper Wulf was standing in the shadows watching with a smile as Robotnik brutally mangled Snively. It gave him a feeling of complete satisfaction to see Snively scream and writhe with pain for his treachery. He chuckled to himself silently as he exited the shadows and walked down the hallway. 'Now Snivley knows who is superior,' He thought to himself.  
  
"Well Sonic, you won't be able to use that arm for a while, but you'll live, you're lucky that the bulleronly hit bone and your artery, what happened?" Dr. Bookshire asked a he put the finishing touches on the stitches. "Not rightly sure Doc, it was a sniper, what's worse is he hit me WHILE I was running," Sonic explained as he jumped down from the bed. His arm was killing him. It felt as if the bullet was never removed. He left the hospital and was immediately jumped by Tails. "SonicwhathappenedIheardyouwereshothowdidithappen?" Tails asked his jumble of questions as the hedgehog recovered from the pounce. "Woah Woah little bro, one question at a time," Sonic said as he hefted the fox off his chest. "What happened Sonic how did you get shot?" the kitsune fox asked questioningly. "Not to sure, I just remember the bullet hitting me while I was running, next time he tries that I'll find him," Sonic said he clenched his fist as he said this. Who ever shot him was trained to hit fast moving targets, probably a new weapon Robotnik was working on. Only a machine could keep up with his speed and at that distance, have a chance a hitting him. Still the question was nagging him, and making him nervous. Sonic gave Tails a smile full of pride, and walked away in his usual strut. He winced now and then but managed to turn it into a smile.  
  
In his room, Sniper Wulf lay on his bed thinking of a plan to catch Sonic. If he did care about that girl, maybe he could use that to his advantage. He remembered Robotnik calling her Princess Sally, leader of a group of rebels who were trying to kill Robotnik. He fell asleep and started to dream. He dreamt of a jungle thick with foliage, a hard place to maneuver and a sniper's paradise. He awoke with a shock. An idea hit him; he was going to hunt down Sonic in the holo-projection room. A wicked grin grew on his face. "Uncle Robotnik," he yelled from his room as he jumped from his bed and dashed along the halls. When he reached Robotnik, he had finished pounding on Snively, who was now in the hospital ward, and was sitting in his chair steepleing his fingers. "Yes Sniper Wulf?" Robotnik asked raising his eyebrows. Rarely did his 'nephew' rush to him. "I have the perfect plan on how to defeat Sonic, once and for all," Sniper Wulf said with an evil grin that surprised even Robotnik, and actually made a twinge of fear rise in his mind. He plotted out the plan for the next raid set upon them; his plan was so decisive that Sonic would have no choice but to either live and be roboticized, or lie down and die.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author: For those of you who can't wait, the plan is*gun shots*  
  
Sniper Wulf: Sorry folks, the author is incapacitated at the moment, the next chapter will be up in a few days. Please R/R, I will remind the author to post the next chapter when he is able. 


	3. Plans in Action

A/N:I own none of these characters except for Sniper Wulf. Sega owns all other characters. Other then that, please enjoy, and R/R.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Few weeks later, his arm healed, Sonic, Sally and the others met in the War Room preparing for the next raid, they plot out the positions of the bombs, and any ideas of what to do about this new threat that had come up. What ever it was, it seemed to want Sonic dead. It's speed and timing was better then Sonic could have even anticipated had he known. 'Yet the shots were to well place to be any living creatures work, it had to have been a machine,' Sonic thought to himself as Sally went on through her usual speech about being safe and such. When they were finished Sonic and Sally got the proper amount of explosives needed to do the job. "This time," Sonic said as he pulled a gold ring from his pack, "I won't be shot." He put the ring back and revved up his legs with Sally in his arms. He sped through the forest at a casual mach 2. As soon as they left the forest they were already in Robotropolis. It was abnormally quiet, and there were no SWATBots roaming around. Sonic that this as odd and slowed his pace to take out the ring. He set Sally down and she ran for cover to keep out of the snipers, wherever he may be, view. Sonic charged the ring and took off at speeds that broke the sound barrier. Planting bombs in the exact locations he needed to. When he reached Sally he gave her the thumbs up. "Nicole detonate the bombs," Sally said to the computer.  
  
The inner complex shook as the explosions went off. Sniper Wulf had grabbed his gun and was already outside in a good spot to view every part of the city. He loaded his gun with tranquilizers and took aim. He spotted Sonic getting ready to leave with Sally. Before she could reach him Sniper Wulf shot the dart that hit her with a full force knocking her unconscious. Sonic sped over to her and caught her as another dart flew into the back of his head.  
  
The thud echoed through his ears, as everything gradually grew darker. He held Sally in his arms as the ground flew at him faster. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. Sniper Wulf walked over to Sonic and flipped his body over with his boot; he looked down at him with a growing disgust. 'It would be so much easier to kill him now,' Sniper Wulf thought, 'but that would rob me of my fun.' He settled on a quick kick to his gut and called out the SWATBots to have Sonic and Sally transported to the cellblocks. Sniper Wulf sat in his room growing more anxious by the minute, he wanted to put his plan in action now, but Uncle Robotnik had to gloat about capturing that damned blue hedgehog. Every thought he had of Sonic was pure poison to his mind. He wanted him dead and to suffer an eternity in hell. He got up and started to pace around his room. The waiting was driving him crazy. Even though patience was one of his greatest abilities, he was starting to run dry on it.  
  
Sonic watched as Robotnik paced around the room gloating about how he captured his worst enemy. Sonic was restrained to a table and watched as Robotnik strut around the room. The tranquilizer was starting to where off and everything started to come back into focus. Sally was on a table next to him, she was still out cold. "This is a great day for me, I have finally caught not just Sonic but princess Sally as well, you two will make excellent additions to my troops, after you've been on a trip through the roboticizer.well.one of you anyway," Robotnik said this as he picked up a vile. Sally stirred from her slumber and looked frantically around the room and stopped dead on her tracks at the door. Sonic looked in the direction of the door and saw, a wolf standing in the shadows, no doubt one of Robotniks roboticized lackeys. It was looking at Sonic, and the look was of pure poison. "Ahhh, so you awake princess, just in time for the best part," Robotnik said as he filled a syringe with the liquid in the vile. "What ever you plan on doing to us Robotnik, Sonic and I would die first before we told you," Sally said to Robotnik who moved towards her. He raised his metallic hand and backhanded her. Sonic tried to pry himself from his position. "If you ever lay another hand on her again Robotnik, I'll tear you limb from limb," Sonic yelled as he tried to pry himself from the metal straps.  
  
Sniper Wulf watched in awe as Sonic tried to free himself from the restraints screaming at Robotnik. He thought it was odd that this malicious, black-hearted hedgehog cared about someone. 'Quite intriguing,' he thought to himself, Sonic was still struggling. Robotnik injected the poison into Sally, and then he refilled the syringe from a new vile and did the same to the struggling hedgehog. He decided that he should show himself and speak to his prey. "So, you're the mighty Sonic that my Uncle seems to have so much trouble catching.he wasn't that hard Uncle Robotnik," Sniper Wulf said. He watched as Sonic gave him a look of disbelief. "This scumbag is your Uncle, how'd you reel this one in Robuttnik?" Sonic asked with a smirk. "This, hedgehog, is my nephew, he was the one who shot you, and will also have the honor of killing you.that is, if the poison doesn't do that first," Robotnik said to the stunned hedgehog, "You see, he came up with the idea, capture you and the princess, inject you with a slow acting poison, and see who you choose to live, you have three days till it kills you, but to receive the antidote, you have to survive a race." "That wont be hard, no one can beat me in a race, I'm the fastest thing alive," sonic said with a smug look. "But the poison will travel through your blood stream faster if YOU run, all you have to do is reach the center of the maze in my holographic chamber. You'll have three days to reach the heart of the maze if you walk, you have three minutes if you run at your speeds, and the poison saps you of your strength with every passing second you run. Not only that but you carry the life of the princess in your hands, in the heart of the maze you'll find the antidote, during this trial, Tobias here will be hunting you. Good luck hedgehog." With that Robotnik motioned the wolf to move forward, he pulled out a small handgun and shot Sonic with a tranquilizer dart. For a second time, Sonic fell into darkness. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- Sniper Wulf: Sorry folks, but the author is still sleeping, so I took the liberty of typing, and sending today's chapter, but be assured, the author will be back anytime n-  
  
*Loud banging comes from closet*  
  
Sniper Wulf: Don't mind that, we have a small rodent problem.  
  
*Bangs become louder*  
  
Sniper Wulf: A very large rodent problem let me take care of it.  
  
*Muffled yells for help are heard followed by a couple gun shots*  
  
Sniper Wulf: That will keep those pesky rodents out of my hair for a few more days, see you next time folks, and don't forget to R/R, cause if you don't, I know where you live. 


	4. Inqusitions of an unstable mind

A/N: I own none of these characters except for Sniper Wulf. All other characters are owned by Sega. Other then that, please enjoy, and R/R.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Sonic awoke he was in the middle of a jungle with a strange bracelet around his wrist that had a timer on it, no doubt how long he had to find the antidote and apply it to himself and Sally. "Now that you're awake hedgehog, Tobias has been 'thoughtful' enough to give you a five minute head start, and to be even more of a sport he won't use his sniper rifle, we'll see you at the center," a voice boomed over the intercom, filling the jungle with Robotniks voice. 'Oh good, now I can kick Robotniks butt after I give Sally and me the anitidote,' Sonic thought to himself, 'I better take the fact that he isn't using his rifle as a blessing, without my speed to dodge those bullets,' Sonic shuddered at the thought of bullets passing through his body. He walked off through the jungle trying to gain a sense of direction.  
  
Sniper Wulf was in the arsenal picking out weapons and placing them in a bag. 'This is going to be the most fun I've had in a while,' he thought to himself. "I'll be happy once this is all done, then there will be no more use for you, maybe Uncle Robotnik will let me dispose of you," Snivley said under his breath as he walked past him. "What was that Snively?" Sniper Wulf asked. "Nothing, nothing, I didn't say anything," Snively said acting innocent. "Funny, it sounded like you said 'you' were going to dispose of me once this is over," Sniper Wulf said with his teeth clenched. "Oooooooooohhhhhh, that's what you were asking about, well I suppose that when you kill Sonic, Robotnik wont need you anymore," Snively answered. "He wont kill me, I'm his god son," he said defensively. "I keep telling myself the same thing, yet I still sleep with a blaster under my pillow, besides, he created you, he can destroy you," Snively said with a smug grin. Sniper Wulf grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the gun racks. "What did you say?" He asked in a growl. "Oh that's right, you don't know yet, silly me for letting it slip," Snively said slapping his hands, "Bad Snively, bad." Sniper Wulf squeezed Snively's throat cutting off his air supply. "YOU'RE LYING!!!" He shouted at Snively whose face had turned to a spectacular shade a purple. He was struggling, trying to get free. Sniper Wulf slammed him against the gun rack knocking him unconscious. He released him letting him slump to the ground like a lifeless doll. Sniper Wulf picked up his bag with the equipment and walked out of the room fuming. Invisible hands pushed the walls of the hallway outwards as he walked. Any SWATBot unlucky enough to pass Sniper Wulf was flattened against the wall, turning the walls into a mosaic of metal.  
  
Sonic had made his way through the jungle, he looked at the bracelet, it blinked 48:23:05 for a second then came back, his time was slowly decreasing, he only had two days left, he'd managed to avoid 'Tobias' as Robotnik had called him for a few hours, but he won't be able to forever. He could already feel himself weaken from the poison; Robotnik wasn't lying about the poison it really was sapping him of his strength. He felt his forehead with the back of his hand it was soaked in sweat. He wasn't sure if that was the poison or if it was from walking through this entangled mess of foliage. He felt tired and wanted to rest. "No resting Sonic, you gotta keep moving, Sally needs your help," He said to himself. He passed a small creek, he didn't care if it wasn't real, and he was dying of thirst. He knelt down and shoved his face into it gulping down its cool contents. "Hey this water ain't half bad, I actually feel refreshed, wait a minute.it is REAL!" He shouted as he took another huge gulp. After a few minutes of engorging himself in the water, he felt refreshed enough to continue.  
  
Snivelys' words echoed in Sniper Wulfs' ears, he had a perfect shot of Sonics head. He had his finger on the trigger, but his muscles refused to help him. 'Why would Uncle Robotnik destroy me,' he thought to himself, 'Why can't I shoot this hedgehog, it's all I've been trained to do, yet here I am, finger on the trigger, not wanting to pull it.' "I want some answers," he whispered to himself. As quietly as he could he came up behind Sonic and put his gun on the back of his head. "Looks like I finally have the courtesy of meeting you face to face," Sonic said "Turn around," Sniper Wulf said as he pushed the hedgehog forward, "Sit down, and tell me, why?" "Why what?" Sonic asked skeptically. "Why did you kill my father, why does Uncle Robotnik want you dead, and what is it the Freedom Fighters are really up to?" Sniper Wulf asked in shuddering breaths. "For the first question, I don't know what your talking about, for the second and third.it's a long story," Sonic said looking at the bracelet, "And I don't really have time to spare, now are you going to kill me or not?" "I'm the one with a gun, and I say talk," Sniper Wulf said through grit teeth. "Your Uncle is a megalomaniac who wants to take over the world, we the Freedom Fighters are the force to do that, haven't you ever noticed that when he takes his prisoners away they come back as robots, those are our friends, we want to defeat Robotnik so that we can turn them back, we also want to return the proper king to his throne, but we can't because he is trapped in the void, happy?" Sonic explained to Sniper Wulf. "Robotnik told me to watch out for your lies, I don't believe you, Robotnik told me that you killed my father when I was six years old, ten years ago, he's been training me for that long," "Funny, ten years ago, I was in an orphanage, about the same age as you, there's no way I could have killed your father," Sonic said with a smug look. Sniper Wulf felt his pupils shrink, could Robotnik have been lying to him, was Snively telling the truth. He had to go to Robotnik to find the truth. He put his hand in the bag at his feet with his eyes and gun on Sonic. He took out another gun and trained it on Sonic. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author: Almost done with the story, Sniper Wulf's tranquilizers have worn off and now it's time for my reven-  
  
Sniper Wulf: Ohhhhh Auuuuuthoorrrrrrr.where are youuuuuuuuu?  
  
Author: Sorry folks gotta run. Please R/R. Your reviews will give me something to read while I hide.  
  
Sniper Wulf: You know you can't run.you made me too good of a killer. 


	5. Truth be told

A/N: I own none of these characters except for Sniper Wulf. All other characters are owned by Sega. Other then that, please enjoy, and R/R.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic closed his eyes, waiting to hear the rythmatic pummel of the guns as Tobias fired them. All he heard was the whistle of something going through the air, and a sharp pain in his arm. He looked at the dart in his arm. "Not again, this is getting old," He said as he fell unconscious for a third time. The darkness embraced him, and he was yet again asleep. When he awoke he noticed he was in a new area.  
  
"What is taking that blasted wolf so long to kill Sonic?" Robotnik said to himself. He paced back and forth. Princess Sally followed him with her eyes. "I hope Snively filled his spot in this drama like I planned," he muttered to himself. He heard several gunshots reverberate through dome. Robotnik perked up as the sounds of the gunshots echoed one after the other till they fell silent, his lips curled into a smile and he started to laugh at his victory. He walked over to princess Sally and laughed in her face. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, finally, I thought I'd actually have to wait three days for him to get here, and now to deal with you princess Sally," Robotnik gloated as he called in some SWATBots to take princess Sally away. Sally stared at him with a look of intense horror.  
  
Sniper Wulf trudged through the bushes into the clearing and watched as Robotnik stood before Sally gloating over the 'death' of Sonic. 'God my head is killing me,' he thought to himself as he watched as SWATBots came into the clearing and started to cart Sally away. "WAIT!" he shouted to his uncle as he walked to his uncle. The SWATBots stopped dead in their tracks and faced him. Robotnik turned to face Sniper Wulf with a smile. "Good show ma'boy, what was the look on his face when you killed him, and don't skip any details?" Robotnik asked full of cheer. Sniper Wulf stared into Robotniks face. "Did you create me?" Sniper Wulf asked with a cold look.  
  
Robotnik froze at the question. 'Good, good, Snively never fails to let me down,' he thought to himself. "Why do you think that?" Robotnik asked innocently. "Snively told me that once I killed Sonic that you would kill me is that true?" Sniper Wulf asked his face set in stone. "Snively is just jealous that I hold you in a higher respect Tobias," Robotnik said with a fake smile. "So you're not going to kill me?" Sniper Wulf answered with a surprised look. "Of course I am, there's no use for you any more," Robotnik said as he ordered the SWATBots to shoot him.  
  
Sonic awoke from his sleep and looked at his wrist. The bracelet was gone and had been replaced with a note instead. Sonic took the note off his wrist and read it. It read, 'Sonic, I gave you the anti body of the poison while you slept, don't ask why, I guess it's because I believe you, hurry and save Sally she's in more danger then I am Sincerely, Tobias.' Sonic smiled at his good fortune and rushed off through the forest.  
  
Tobias stood stunned in the spot he was in, the pounding in his was as loud as a jackhammer, his vision started to blur and everything was going in and out of focus. He saw a blue blur fly by and pickup Sally. He gave a smile and a nod to Sonic who returned it. "GO, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!" he shouted to Sonic who nodded in response and was gone in the blink of an eye. Tobias vision finally gave way and he fell into an eternal darkness.  
  
Sonic ran through the complex stopping now and then to open a cellblock. When he finished with that he ran for his life to get out of the complex. The sky was black and stars twinkled next to a full moon. Sonic got Sally as far as he could from the complex before stopping. He looked at the complex and watched as other Freedom Fighters ran for their lives from the place. Sonic became a little worried about Tobias and thought about the condition the wolf looked in when he got there. Tobias looked like he was about to collapse. He decided to head back to see if he could be of any help.  
  
Robotnik stared at the wolf as he slowly fell backwards. Then the body stopped in midair. Sniper Wulf opened his eyes, which were completely engulfed with a glowing blue. His body once again became upright. "FIRE YOU FOOL ROBOTS!!" he barked at the robots who were surrounding the wolf. They shot at him, but every shot was sent in a different direction before they could reach Sniper Wulf. Sniper Wulfs face cracked into a grin and he started to laugh insanely as another volley of shots was sent in his direction but were just bent into different directions. Robotniks shivered at each laugh and started to cringe at the sound of the shots being fired.  
  
Sonic arrived in time to see a show he would hope to never see again. He watched as shot after shot bounced off to another direction away from Tobias. The laughing made Sonics quills stand on end. Tobias raised his hand into the air and brought it down abruptly, at the same time the ceiling gave in crushing the robots beneath it. Robotnik was off to the side calling in for more SWATBots. Every time one came it was either crushed by debris or by some invisible hand. Sonic watched with a gaping mouth as Tobias turned his attentions to Robotnik. The complex was falling apart at the seams and fires were breaking out all over the place. Robotnik let out a cry for help as more debris fell on top of him. Tobias stopped dead in his tracks and broke out into laughter again. Sonic decided it would be safest to run for now. He returned to Sally's side and watched the complex from a distance. No sooner had he stopped then the whole thing collapsed illuminating the whole sky red with flames. Sonic watched as something walked from the debris and started to ransack the entire city. Any living creature unlucky enough to get in its way was squashed like an insignificant bug. Sonic shook his vision away from the scene and ran as fast as he could back to Knothole with Sally.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author: I'm almost done, once I finish the next chapter this story will be complete and I can spend the rest of my life hiding from my creation that is bent on killing my, although I am sorry this chapter is late, I had trouble finding a good place to hi--  
  
Sniper Wulf: Don't you know you can't hide from me!  
  
*gunshot*  
  
Sniper Wulf: that'll teach ya, now stay still while I blow your brains out.  
  
Author: Why can't I get rid of you?  
  
Sniper Wulf: Because I'm just an alter ego who took form as a bad hallucination.  
  
Author: That means you can't kill me.  
  
Sniper Wulf: And why's that?  
  
Author: Because if I die, you die.  
  
Sniper Wulf: So?  
  
*gunshots* 


	6. Project Complete

A/N: I own none of these characters except for Sniper Wulf. All other characters are owned by Sega. Other then that, please enjoy, and R/R.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
Sniper Wulf opened his eyes and looked at the sky. He had no recollection of anything that happened, he looked at his surroundings and found that he was in the debris of the city, formally known as Robotropolis. His hands felt sticky with something, but he didn't know what it was. He was shocked to find that his hands were covered in blood; the remains of what seemed to be other Mobians were spread out in every direction. He was amazed at the carnage and wasn't sure if he even had a part in it. The stale blood covering his hands was proof enough to silence any doubts he had. He realized he was lying in a pool of blood and his face was stained crimson from it. As he got up he felt dizzy. "I hope I didn't kill everyone.I still need questions answered," he told himself outloud. He walked away from the city towards the woods hoping to find anyone who would be willing to help him.  
  
Robotnik watched as Sniper Wulf left the city. When the wolf was out of hearing range and out of sight he hefted himself out of the debris. "Thought he would never leave," he grumbled to himself as he wiped away the dust from his face. He pressed a button on his wrist causing a holographic window to pop up that was nothing but static. "Project completed, subject did exactly as planned, he will learn of what happened from any witnesses and will strive to gain control of his newfound powers," Robotnik said. "Excellent, as in the agreement your base is being constructed, although it has not been completed, it does have living quarters waiting for you," a voice replied through the static, "Approximately how long will it take him to gain control?" "No more then a few years without an instructor, then he will be able to take care of your problems," Robotnik answered. "Good, we will have a plane come and pick you up to take you to the base in about five minutes, till next time we need your services, goodbye," the voice said. With that the hologram vanished. Robotnik could hear groaning and searched for its source. He came across a battered Snively who was buried beneath debris. He lifted the debris off his nephew and pulled him out. "I see that you're alive," Robotnik said holding Snively up by his arm. "Are you going to punish me for telling that creature your plans?" he asked. "Of course not, you filled out my plan perfectly, I knew that jealously would over take you at the fact that I was treating a wolf with a higher respect then you, sooner or later you would have squealed," Robotnik explained to the stunned Snively. "But how?" Snively asked with wide eyes. "It's all part of an experiment that I agreed to about ten years ago, I train a telekinetic super soldier in exchange for a new base," Robotnik said. Snively was about to say something, but a plane landed nearby and a man stepped out and motioned for Robotnik to enter. 'Robotnik truly is an evil genius to have plotted this whole thing right down to the final detail,' Snively thought to himself.  
  
"Sonic, Sally.thanks for all your help, I'm sorry for the lives of your friends that I took," Tobias said to Sonic and Sally glumly. "No apologies necessary Tobias, I know you weren't yourself, besides you killed Robotnik.that should avenge some of the lives you took," Sonic said trying to cheer him up, but only succeeding to make the wolf cringe. "I feel even worse at the fact that I was a tool in his hands.but, something doesn't seem right.I don't think he's dead," Tobias said. "What makes you think that?" Sally asked a bit surprised. "I.don't.know, it's like an instinct," Tobias answered staring through the window at Mobotropolis, now being rebuilt. "Maybe you're just paranoid after what happened," Sonic said. "Perhaps, but.I don't think I should stay with you guys any longer," Tobias said pushing his thoughts aside. "Why?" Sally asked. "I'm a danger.until I can control my 'powers' I don't think I should be near any living creature, and I don't want to hurt anyone else," Tobias said still looking out the window. He had trouble sleeping because of his dreams. They had become so vivid. He would wake up with the fur on his hands and face feeling stiff. Occasionally, he had dreams that weren't quite as menacing, but they were still memories. He ran his hand down his face resting it over his mouth for a moment before shoving it into his pocket. "Tobias.we've been through this.you aren't a danger, or a threat.stay here, we can he-" Before Sonic could finish Tobias interrupted. "NO.you've helped me enough already.I'm going to leave, but I will keep in touch, I will notify you when I will return," Tobias said. He motioned for the door, but Sonic caught his arm. "If you're that dead set on leaving, then at least accept a farewell gift from us, okay?" Sonic said. "Okay," Tobias said. "Great," Sonic said as he reached into his pocket and took out small bit of metal, which he handed to Sally. "Tobias Sonic and I would like to make you a Freedom Fighter so that you always have a home to return to," Sally said as she pinned it the jacket he was wearing. Tobias looked at it with a smile on his face. "Thanks.that really means something," Tobias said as he waved goodbye to his friends. He left the city behind hoping that he might be able to go back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author: That's it for now. I hope you have enjoyed my small tale. I would also like to say if I should go on. Any ideas would be welcome. Other then that, please R/R. 


End file.
